Tsuyu Asui
Tsuyu Asui is a close to mid-range fighter that focuses on short, high-damage combos and powerful poke attacks. Tsuyu possesses one of the slowest base movement speed stats in the game, but also possesses the highest jump height in the game. Controls A = Attack TA = Tilt Attack Q1 = Quirk 1 TQ1 = Tilt Quirk 1 Q2 = Quirk 2 TQ2 = Tilt Quirk 2 UB = Unblockable DC = Dash Cancel JG = Just Gaurd Attacks Target Combo (AAA) Tsuyu kicks the enemy player 3 times with the third kick knocking them away. All three attacks can lead into a DC, but Tsuyu cannot catch up to her target if they are hit with the third attack unless they bounce off a nearby wall. For this reason, most of Tsuyu's grounded combos omit the third hit all together. Target Combo Aerial (AAA) This combo is functionally identical to Tsuyu's grounded target combo. Counter Attack (TA) After a short startup startup, Tsuyu will spin in a circle, damaging and hit-stunning enemies in range. This move can hit up to four times, and every hit can lead into a DC. Counter Attack Aerial (TA) Tsuyu's aerial counter attack functions very differently from the grounded version. It is a two stage move that requires two inputs of the move to make use of its full function. The first stage consists of Tsuyu using her tongue to swing in a target direction. The direction she will swing is based on the direction the player is inputting when the move is initiated. The second stage consists of Tsuyu spinning in a circle, damaging and hit-stunning any enemy hit by it. It should be noted that the second stage of this move will not target the enemy player if the second input is initiated too quickly. This means that Tsuyu will simply spin in the air, stuck in whatever location she was when the input was done until the animation completes. This is important, because the second stage of this move can only lead into a DC if it hits the enemy player. Unblockable (UB) Tsuyu winds up and lunges at the enemy player to kick them. This attack can lead into a DC if it hits the enemy player. Frog Arrow (Q1) Tsuyu rapidly extends her tongue in a straight line, damaging and knocking away (or just staggering if the enemy is using a yellow attack) any enemy struck by it. This ability does exactly 50 damage. Angled Frog Arrow (Q2) This move is almost functionally identical to Frog Arrow, except that it shoots at an angle. The angle of attack changes based on whether Tsuyu is on the ground or in the air at time of casting. If she is on the ground, the attack will be angled upwards, and if she is in the air, it will be angled downwards. This ability also does exactly 50 damage. Frog Rain (TQ1) Tsuyu rapidly whips her tongue around directly in front of her, damaging and hit-stunning (or just staggering if the enemy is using a yellow attack) all enemies within range. This is a multi-hit move that requires the player to continually input the command in order to achieve the full effect and duration of the attack. At the end of a fully channeled attack, all enemies hit will be launched away from Tsuyu in a straight line. The fully channeled attack is capable of wall splatting all enemies effected (including supports). A single activation of this ability will do exactly 13.74 damage. Two activations of this ability in succession will do exactly 25.10 damage. Three (fully channeled) activcations of this ability in succession will do exactly 58.85 damage. Fly Catcher (TQ2) Tsuyu slightly extends her tongue in front of her for an unblockable grab attack. Like her Angled Frog Arrow, this move behaves differently depending on if Tsuyu is on the ground or in the air. If Tsuyu casts the ability while on the ground, she will grab any enemy in range and fling them behind her. This version of the ability does have the potential to wallsplat. If Tsuyu casts this ability while in the air, she will grab any enemy in range and slam them into the ground. The aerial version of this move will also track the enemy's movement up until the beginning of the active frames. The grounded version of this ability does exactly 50 damage. The aerial version of this ability does exactly 30 damage. Froggy Carnival (Lvl 1 Plus Ultra) Tsuyu rapidly jabs any enemy within range before grabbing them, spinning around, and throwing them in the direction that Tsuyu is then facing. Note that the first part of this ability does effect both supports and player charaters, however Tsuyu can only grab and throw one of them at a time. This can lead to situations where Tsuyu will grab and throw an enemy support rather than the enemy player character. Tsuyu can also use this ability while on the ground and while in the air. The damage of this ability is strangely inconsistent as it is dependent on how many jabs Tsuyu does before throwing her target. You can expect to do between 85 and 100 damage with this ability. Frog Dash (Lvl 2 Plus Ultra) Tsuyu launches herself towards the enemy player and slams her feet into them. She will then kick her target away only to pull them back in with her tongue, rapidly spin them around, then smash them into the ground. This ability does exactly 120 damage.